Virtual reality systems, such as headsets, computer systems, controllers, haptic feedback systems and the like may be used at least in part so a user, or a graphical representation of a user, may interact with a particular virtual reality environment. Such virtual reality systems may include a computer and/or a microprocessor, a display device, a speaker, and a feedback system. The virtual reality systems may generate a virtual reality environment within which a user may interact. Furthermore, such a system may provide a user with audio, visual, or mechanical feedback based at least in part on the user's interactions with the virtual reality environment.